Down the Rabbit Hole
by OhBrother
Summary: Kagome is having a hard time deciding what's real and what isn't... InuYasha is there to help. InuKag Please review.


Down the Rabbit Hole InuKag 

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately do not own InuYasha or Alice in Wonderland or 'Jabberwocky' (sighs, the world is a cruel, cruel place.)

Jabberwocky by: Lewis Carroll

'Twas brilling and the slithy toves 

did gyre and gimble in the wabe:

all mimsy were the borogroves,

and the mome raths outgrabe.

"beware the Jabberwock, my son!

With jaws that bite, and claws that catch!

Beware the Jubjub bird and shun

The frumious Bandersnatch!"

He took his vorpal sword in hand:

Long time the manxome foe he sought

So rested he by the Tumtum tree,

And stood a while in thought.

And as in uffish thought he stood,

The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame

Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,

And burbled as it came!

One two! One two! And through and through

The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!

He left it dead, and with its head

He went galumphing back

"And hast thou slain the Jabberwock?

Come to my arms my beamish boy!

Oh frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!

He chortled in his joy.

'Twas brilling, and the slithy toves

did gyre and gimble in the wabe:

all mimsy were the borogroves,

and the mome raths outgrabe.

Kagome smiled wryly. 'Jabberwock' was a strange poem indeed. It was from the classic book Alice in Wonderland. A girl goes down a rabbit hole and ends up in a strange world full of magic.

"Not unlike me," she thought.

She swung her feet. She was sitting, perched on the edge of the Bone Eater's Well as she waited for her friends to come meet her.

"InuYasha will definitely be first." She mused. He was always complaining about the others slow pace.

Her thoughts steadily drifted back to the 'Jabberwock' poem and Alice in Wonderland.

It didn't seem too long ago that Kagome had fallen into the Bone Eater's Well and into the Feudal Era. Like Alice falling down the rabbit hole and into a new world, Kagome had hardly believed her eyes. A world full of demons and half-demons, such as InuYasha.

Kagome thought back to the 'Jabberwock.' In many ways she was doing that now. Slaying evil demons with her friends, like the boy in the 'Jabberwock' slayed the Jabberwock.

Then she remembered how Alice in Wonderland ended. A short bark of laughter sprang from her mouth. Harsh to her own ears.

"Oi, what are you laughin' at wrench?" a rude voice from behind her asked.

Kagome sighed. "Same old InuYasha." She thought.

"Nothing." She said after a pause.

InuYasha scowled.

"Yeah right. I can smell it clear as day. Your sent is filled with confusion and apprehension. Just spit it out woman, I don't got all day."

Kagome allowed herself a brief smile. She knew InuYasha cared, else he wouldn't have asked at all. He just had a strange way of showing it.

He listened carefully as she explained, not saying a word all the while. Strange for such a gruff man, or half-demon, as InuYasha.

"I'm just so afraid that any second I'll wake up and find out that everything was all some sort of dream. That everything was a lie and all my friends were just a figment of my imagination." She fell silent waiting for his answer. Her head bowed and her hair falling over her eyes.

If she had looked up she would have seen InuYasha with a rare, soft expression on his face. She had just revealed part of her soul to him, her greatest fear and it was nothing like what he would have imagined.

His heartbeat quickened. He wanted to return the gesture. To show her that her trusted her as much as she trusted him. But what would she say? His greatest fear had changed since he had met her.

"Kagome…" he finally murmured.

He lifted her head so he could see her eyes. Her dark brown eyes looked into his.

"They look just like that chocolate sweet food she's always giving Shippo." He couldn't help thinking.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but this ain't a dream. You aren't going to wake up anytime soon." His voice softened. "Th-thank you for sharing. I- I want to return the favor."

"No, InuYasha. Don't do it if you don't want…"

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't willing." He snapped "now do you want to hear it or not?"

She gave a small nod to show her consent. He grunted in reply.

Looking away he began.

"Every time we battle a demon, somehow you or one of the others seem to get into some sort of trouble. I always have to somehow get you out of it and I'm afraid that one day I won't be able to. I'd never forgive myself if any of you got hurt or… or died because I couldn't protect you… especiallyifyouweretheonewhogothurt." He said the last bit really fast and Kagome had to strain her human ears to here it.

Kagome looked at him astonished. He had completely turned away now. His back was to her and she could tell he was tense, waiting for her reply.

Suddenly InuYasha felt a pair of arms wind around him from behind.

He looked back, surprised. Kagome's arms were hugging him against her, almost hesitantly. He pulled away slightly and the arms disappeared. He turned around and pulled her to him. Kagome buried her face in his shoulder as the did the same with her hair. Her sent overwhelmed him.

She pulled back slightly to look in his eyes.

His breath caught and shyly he bent down and gave her a quick peck on the lips. He blushed as red as his rat's fire clothing **(a/n: is that what it's called?)** and suddenly found the ground very intriguing.

But she didn't let him get away with it. Reaching up she kissed him full on the lips. Slowly his eyes closed and he deepened the kiss. Her arms snaked around his neck and his around her waist as they pulled each other tighter.

"Kagome! InuYasha!" they broke apart as they heard a voice nearby.

"Come on, Miroku, Sango! We gotta find them!" a whining Shippo yelled.

"Damn fox! Couldn't he have waited a few more minutes." InuYasha muttered, sulkily.

Kagome giggled and called back to Shippo, "we're coming!"

On the way to the village Kagome thought of the day's events and smiled to herself. Reaching out she laced her fingers though InuYasha's who squeezed them lightly.

If this was a dream it was a good one. Kagome sighed, content for the time being. If she ever did wake up she would do whatever it took to get herself back down the rabbit hole.

**a/n: Oh Yeah! I'm so proud of myself for this one! Please review. Unfortunately _MY_** **opinion does not count so you have to be the ones to tell me if you like it or not! I SAID REVIEW!! **


End file.
